fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GreyFang82/The Abysswalker Profile
Summary The Bastard Son of Tyr was as a nameless Cleric in a sea of holy warriors recruited by Zariel in order to fight in the Blood War. However, as the war dragged on and the number of bodies stacked up of his fellow comrades he stood along side with Zariel, Lulu, Olanthius, Haruman, and Yael as the last standing forces of the army. As Zariel lost her hand and called for Yael and Lulu to hide her blade, The Son prayed with all his might for Tyr to interven and help them. In that instance he was given the powers of an avatar of Tyr and single handedly bought enough time for Lulu and Yael to flee from the battle. But as his gifted began to fade, Zariel's two remaining generals used the last of thier power to send him back to the material plane in hopes of getting reinforcements. Upon his return he was deemed a heretic and striped of his powers and rank and was exiled from the temple of Tyr. The man spent years of his life festering in anger and a thirst for revenge for his fallen allies. When he finally found a way back into Avernus... that day was named "The Blood Crusade" as Devil and Demons alike tasted the righteous holy rage of the Heretic's blade. During his Blood Crusade he was blessed by a spectating Solar of Tyr as his cause was just in thier eyes. But as the creatures of the Abyss seemed to be pushed back... a demon, the likes of which had never been known or seen, rose from the endless pit and threatened to shatter the nine hells... only for The Heretical Prophet to slay the beast with only his holy Crucible and righteous fury. It was then, when he stroked fear the heart of all fiends... his power even unnerving the demon lords of the highest power. On that day they named him... The Abysswalker. As the years passed The Abysswalker was given help by the most unlikely of places and creatures, with a powerful hag creating the man his all-consuming armor and his accursed hellfire weaponary. As his rampage began the threaten the Devils, it was known that he had to be stopped, and the devils knew that it would be impossible to destroy the monster... so they did the only thing that they thought could work. The plan was enacted in which the most powerful Succubus disgusted herself as Zariel, before her fall, and in his brief moment of calm, was able to neutralize The Son and entombed him in the farthest reaches of Avernus... in hopes to keep The Prophet silent until the end of time. Personal Statistics Name: The Abysswalker, The Heretical Prophet, The Bastard Son of Tyr Origin: D&D Homebrew Classification: Human Age: Unknown Gender: Male Weight: 84 Kilograms (185 lb) Height: 195 cm (6 ft 5 in) Alignment: Lawful Good | ??? Eye Color: Hazel | Yellow Hair Color: Dark Brown Martial Status: Single Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least High 6-A | Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Holy Manipulation, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Healing, Resurrection, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification, Extrasensory Perception, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Necromancy, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Homing Attack, Summoning, Blessed, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Non-Magical Weapons & Unarmed Attacks, and Standard D&D Resistances | Same as before along with: Blessed by Tyr, Existence Erasure, and Reality Warping. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blessed by a Solar, Immortality (Type 2 & 8), Complete Self-Sustenance, Rage Power, Indomitable Will, Healing, Conceptual Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Holy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Homing Attack, Hellfire Manipulation, Unarmed Combat Proficiency, Swordsmanship & Marksmanship, Fear Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Accelerated Development, Resistance to Non-Magical Weapons & Unarmed Attacks and Standard D&D Resistances. Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Should be comparable to those who can fight Adult White Dragons) | At least Multi-Continent level (was able to one-shot the strongest demons in Avernus who should be stronger than abominations that heated a planet's core.) | Unknown (At his peak he was able to battle the manifestation created by the pure concept of They Abyss and who's strikes threatened to shatter the nine hells. All Demon Lords & Archdevils feared his might) Speed: '''At least '''Hypersonic+ '''with '''High Hypersonic '''Reactions (Should be greatly faster than those who could dodge Call Lightning) | '''Higher than before | Unknown Lifting Strength: Peak Human (is able to lift up to 272.155422 kilograms) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class+ '''| At least '''Multi-Continent Class | Unknown Durability: Small City level+ '| At least '''Multi-Continent level '| '''Unknown Stamina: High | Infinte | Nigh-Unlimited '(As long as he is raging he cannot fall unconscious and he cannot become fatigued do the the Solar's blessing) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with The Crucible, Varies on Spell. | Same as before | Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with The Crucible, Several Meters with Lucifer's Bane, Tens of Meters with Hellfire Hand Mortar, Hellfire Bad News, and Go-To-Hell. 'Standard Equipment: 'Full-Plate Armor, Holy Symbol, and The Crucible | Same as before | The Abyss Swallower, The Crucible, Lucifer's Bane, Hellfire Hand Mortar, Hellfire Bad News, and Go-To-Hell. 'Intelligence: '''Average | Same as before | Gifted (was able to work together with a hag to create his armor and weapons along with years experince of constant '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable | Is considered part-celestial | None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cleric of Tyr *'The Crucible:' A Sawing Great Sword that was used to cut through the creatures of hell, named by himself upon obtaining it. *'Channel Divinity - War Domain:' Is able to make his weapon attacks home onto the opponent. *'Channel Divinity - Turn Undead:' Is able to both to strike fear into undead opponents & instantly destory weaker undead when using it. *'Toll the Dead:' He is able to point at one creature he can see within 60 ft, and the sound of a dolorous bell fills the air around it for a moment. The creature then takes necrotic damage. *'Word of Radiance:' He utters a divine word, and burning radiance erupts from him. All creatures within 5 ft of him take radiant damage. *'Sacred Flame:' Flame-like radiance descends on a creature that he can see within 60 ft. *'Spare the Dying:' He touches a living creature that is both unconsious and mortaly injured. The creature becomes stable but still unconsious. *'Mending:' This spell repairs a single break or tear in an object he touches, such as broken chain link, two halves of a broken key, a torn cloack, or a leaking wineskin. As long as the break or tear is no larger than 1 foot in any dimension, he mends it, leaving no trace of the former damage. *Any 24 spells from the Cleric Spell list Avatar of Tyr *'Channel True Divinity:' He is able to channel the energy of Tyr, completely obliterating fiends and evil creatures into nothing with simple attacks. *'Planar Control:' Was able to force the chaotic & shifting plane of Avernus to become consistant while in his presence. The Abysswalker *'Holy Rage:' While raging, all weapons deal extra holy damage to those hit by his attacks. *'Persistant Rage:' He is able to completely control his rage, and cannot be forced to end his rage unless he willing does so. *'Rage Beyond Death:' While raging, it is impossible kill him by any physical means or physical damage done to his body, even when getting his heart ripped out or his brain turned to mush he will only die if he stops raging before healing his damage. *'Solar's Blessing:' During his rampage through hell, a Solar blessed him to never tire, to never be frightened, and for his body to never be completely destroyed nor can he be beheaded. It also makes his soul impossible to influence except by holy beings. *'The Abyss Swallower:' A powerful sentient Half-Plate armor that can absorb abstract thoughts and essence of devils and demons in order to heal it's wielder. *'Devour Abstracts:' During his time of killing and raging through hell, he has been able to weaken concepts and absorb abstract beings. *'The Crucible:' A Sawing Great Sword that was used to cut through the creatures of hell, named by himself upon obtaining it. *'Lucifer's Bane:' A powerful double barrel blunderbuss that was enchanted due to it being soaked in blood of the wicked. *'Hellfire Hand Mortar:' A unique weapon created by a hag for his use of killing demons and devils. It can hold 4 shots before needing to be reloaded and when fired it releases explosive shots filled with hellfire fuse which can burn souls on contact. *'Hellfire Bad News:' A unique weapon created by a hag for his crusade against hell. It can hold a single shoot before needing to reload, and it fires a hellfire round that explodes on contact. *'Go-To-Hell:' An artifact weapon created by a countless amount of days of work and powered by soul coins to release a powerful bolt of soul plasma that, by simply being within 15 feet of it, boils a creature's soul and can completely destroy a soul with direct contact with the blast. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts